greaterrussiafandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Empire
Russia, officially the Russian Empire is a state in Eurasia and North America. It is a constitutional empire. It borders, from east to west, the Chinese Republic, the Kingdom of Tibet, the Punjabi Republic, the Mesopotamian Nizhdom, the Republic of Anatolia, the Republic of Hanover, the Free State of Hesse, the Grand Duchy of Württemberg-Baden, the Austro-Bavarian Confederation, the Swedish Nizhdom, and the Russian Republic of Norway. Russia is the largest country in the world, and the third most populous. It spans three continents and fifteen time zones. Russia is widely considered to be a major world power. It's the third largest economy by nominal GDP and has the second largest military budget. It also participates in a number of organizations, such as the Greater Russian Commonwealth of States (GRCS), History Russia's past occurs exactly like OTL until 1812. Napoleonic Wars Russia first joined the Napoleonic Wars in the War of the Third Coalition of 1805, bringing troops to stop French advances but mostly failing. Russia's intervention in Napoleon's defeat started with the French invasion of Russia, which failed miserably after the Russian victory at the Battle of Smolensk. The general Barclay de Tolly led the defeat, retreat and dispersion of the Grande Armée in three more battles. With Napoleon left without army, he escaped to Paris, while the Russian forces, which amounted to 230,000 men, marched on Warsaw and occupied the duchy, which surrendered almost immediately to the British alliance. The Confederation of the Rhine was next to fall, with Russian and Prussian armies laying siege to the capital of Frankfurt. On February 1815 almost all of the French domains in east Europe and Germany had surrendered. British forces occupied French Italy soon thereafter. On May 29th, 1815, Russian, Prussian and British forces sieged Paris and succeeded, making Napoleon's surrender effective. On the Congress of Moscow, Russia laid claim to Poland for its contribution to the war, and on 1817, Congress Poland was established. Second and Third Russo-Persian Wars In an attempt to gain direct access to the Indian Ocean, tsar Alexander I declared war on Qajar Persia on 1819. In three years of war, the more advanced Russian troops got hold of most of Iran except Balochistan. In August of 1822, the Treaty of Baku was signed, which ceded most of Caspian Persia, Kurdistan, Luristan and Khuzestan to Russia. Immediately, Russian military bases were set up on the shores of the Persian Gulf. The Third Russo-Persian War of 1828 erupted over a diplomatic mishap between the tsar Nicholas I and the Shah of Iran, and resulted in the near annexation of Persia by Russia and the exile of the Shah to Kerman by the Treaty of Bandar Abbas of 1830. The Qajar monarchy fell to a revolt the next year. Greek War of Independence Greek rebels rose up in 1820 and were backed by Russian support almost immediately. russia gains north bulgaria decembrist revolt Union with Prussia In 1836 the heir to the Prussian throne, Frederick William IV, and his brother, William I, were both assassinated, leaving succession to Nicholas I by his wife: Frederick William III's first daughter, Alexandra Feodorovna. Prince Charles of Prussia, then oldest son of the Prussian king, challenged this claim and on his father's death in 1840, the War of the Prussian Succession erupted. government change Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics